starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Greedo/Leyendas
|nace = c. 44 ABY (16), Rodia |muere = 0 ABY (35:3:6), Tatooine[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |hidep = |especie = Rodiano |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,65 metrosÉsta es la altura que se le da en Head-to-Head Tag Teams. Su altura es de 1,65 metros en The Official Star Wars Fact File, The Essential Guide to Characters y The New Essential Guide to Characters. La entrada de Greedo en el Databank da una altura de 1,8 metros y en su entrada de las Clone Cards es de 1,74 metros. |peso = 74 kilogramos''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' |pelo = Ninguno''The Essential Guide to Characters'' |ojos = Negro |piel = Verdosa |ciber = |hidec = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion = * Clan Tetsu * Imperio criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure |maestros = |aprendices = }} Greedo, hijo de Greedo el Mayor, fue un cazarrecompensas rodiano. Vivió en Mos Espa junto al joven Anakin Skywalker y W. Wald alrededor del 32 ABY. Aunque su padre había sido un estimado cazador, y el rival jefe de Navik el Rojo, el joven Greedo tenía poco del valor de su padre y fue fácilmente asesinado por Han Solo en la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun en Tatooine. Su arma fue una pistola blaster (BlasTech DT-12). Al morir Greedo dejó tras de sí a un pariente llamado Breedo que ocupó su lugar en la corte de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Biografía La corta existencia de Greedo estuvo marcada de cabo a rabo por la violencia, una suerte muy común entre los rodianos. La caza es una parte básica en su cultura, por eso se convirtió rápidamente en cazarrecompensas al servicio de Jabba El Hutt. Muerte thumb|Greedo en la [[Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun]] En el año 0 ABY, El famoso contrabandista Han Solo decepcionó a Jabba Desilijic Tiure después de haberse desecho de toda su mercancía durante un viaje a causa de una incursión imperial. Jabba, molesto, exige que Han Solo le pague el dinero que valían las mercancías. Entonces, Jabba toma justicia por su cuenta y va a Mos Eisley junto con algunos de sus cazarrecompenzas, entre ellos Boba Fett y Greedo. Pero mientras Jabba y Fett esperan a Han en el Halcón Milenario, Greedo decide ir a la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun para adelantarse a sus rivales y así cobrar la recompensa por Han, pero antes se enfrenta con él en un hangar. Cuando Han acepta un trato con Luke Skywalker y Ben Kenobi para proporcionarles transporte, Han le pide a su fiel amigo Chewbacca que los lleve hasta su nave, Greedo aprovecha que Han está solo y lo amenaza con su Pistola Blaster (BlasTech DT-12) exigiéndole que pagara sus deudas. Han le respondió que no llevaba dinero encima, ya que el rodiano no se impresionaba en exceso. Le pidió que se calmara, pero Greedo perdió la paciencia y abrió fuego. Sin embargo, Han respondió y lo abatió. thumb|left|Greedo muere disparado por [[Han Solo/Leyendas|Han Solo.]] Poco después, Wuher, el barman de la cantina, recuperó el cuerpo de Greedo y le extrajo toda la sangre, con la que hizo un combinado muy potente, para así ganarse del favor de Jabba El Hutt. Entre bastidores Durante el rodaje de Una Nueva Esperanza, el papel de Greedo lo interpretaron dos actores distintos. Las escenas en las que Greedo se enfrenta a Han Solo se rodaron en Inglaterra, con Harrison Ford en el papel de Han Solo y Paul Blake en el de Greedo. En aquellas escenas la máscara de Greedo era muy poco articulada. Decepcionado por la incapacidad de Greedo para expresar sentimientos, George Lucas le pidió al equipo de maquilladores que rehicieran la máscara incorporándole nuevas articulaciones más vistosas. Además, en la película, Greedo no hablaba en Rodés, el idioma nativo de los rodianos, sino que hablaba quechua, una lengua india que se habla en los Andes, en América del Sur. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela juvenil)'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''The Mos Eisley Cantina Pop-Up Book'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' * *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' * *''Choices of One'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Shadows of the Empire (novela)'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Star Wars: Adventures in ABC'' *''Star Wars: Adventures in Colors and Shapes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover'' Fuentes *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * *''No Disintegrations'' * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''You Can Draw: Star Wars'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Residentes de Nar Shaddaa Categoría:Rodianos Categoría:Clan Tetsu Categoría:Artículos a expandir